DigiWorld: Next Generation
by We.Exist
Summary: Happiness was always something that cannot be achieved just by words. It's something that can only be reached with a combination of emotions, experience and commitment. DeBriefing Inside
1. Entry Point

Howdy!

This is an entry page to get the low down.

_For this section of the story, it just involves the regular digidestines. You'll understand the title later in the story, it's not important right now, and this part is just setting up for the bigger picture. It takes places 2 years from the Revenge of Diaboromon._

_This has a random a assortment of couples. The main ones I'm focusing on are Taiora, and Mimato. But there are light Takari, (and because I don't know the other couple's name) Daisuke-Kari, Jyou-Mimi, Yamato-Sora, Taichi-Sora, and Ken-Miyako…Have Fun! Feel free to review_

_The reason it was created was because of the Epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02 __**REALLY**__ sucked!_

_Ps: That's my opinion, so bite me…Also I don't own Digimon, never did, never will. _

**Characters:**_ (with brief descriptions)_

_Tachi Yagami _

18

Now searching for a University, Taichi faces disturbing questions, and the confidence he had as a child suddenly dissipated and the unknowns of his future, as he has to find a career path to go down, or be force to fall behind his friends.

_Daisuke Motomiya _

14

Still fully intone to soccer, Daisuke now has dreams to good pro and play for Osim Japan. With the influence of Ken, Daisuke has become focused into his studies rather then impressing girls, and has become a B+ student. With his future set into motion, Daisuke has become a very confident individual.

_Yamato Ishida _

18

Engrossed with school, Sora and music, Yamato doesn't seem to have time to make problems or deal with any addition trials; he seems determined to see his band make it big, but after that he's not quite sure what he'll be.

_Koushiro Izumi _

17

Future planned and ready for, Koushiro now is making the best of his abilities to sharpen his grades, and get accepted in and get the opportunity's to get that planned future. Currently has a long-term long-distance girlfriend named Marge.

_Iori Hida _

11

Still the serious youngest, Iori still works on his Kendo, and finds it hard to make time to visit the other Digidestines. He keeps himself busy by helping in one of his friend's father Law Office, normally having with cleaning and running lunches. Currently interested in law, he's considering going into law after High School.

_Kido Jyou _

19

Heading down the road to being a surgeon, Jyou has little to no free time, and now works hospital while going to school. His schedule is basically a supply and demand; the hospital demands him, and he supplies. Because of this schedule, he's become fairly distant with the other digidestines. Even so, Jyou is now in a relationship going on 2 months.

_Sora Takenouchi _

18

Now in High School, Sora has turned her attention to competing in her division Tennis tournament, she doesn't have time for anything else. Working part-time in her mother's flower shop, she has also taken up hobbies in ikebana. Because she's so busy, aside from Yamato and Koushiro, she rarely see the other digidestines.

_Miyako Inoue _

14

Although still geeky, cheeky, stubborn and impulsive, Miyako has become quite a _girl_ from the time in the digiworld, and often is she with Hikari, either shopping or going to movies. Still helps out in the Ai-Mart, Yolei still idolizes Mimi and tries to learn English so she can keep in contact with her. Since single, she still shows some interested in Ken.

_Mimi Tachikawa _

17

Although still a _girly_-_girl_, Mimi has grown a fair bit from her experiences in America and she's about ready to finish high school. Now a little more technical, Mimi's now able to fix her laptop. Unsure of her future, Mimi has taken up modeling, along with her now ex-boyfriend. Hoping to sort out her life and find her future, Mimi has returned to Japan/

_Takeru Takaishi _

13

Still the basketball team's star player, Takeru has busied himself with basket, family time, school, and writing about their children. Still independent, Takeru has become some what of a rebel, mostly avoiding Hikari and of the Digidesties, although he still keeps in contact with his brother Yamato.

_Hikaru Yagami _

13

With her growing love for photograph and scrap books (mainly of the digimon era), Hikari has becomes a _girly_-_girl_, much like Mimi in the past. Growing her hair out, her and Yolei around constantly together gossiping or shopping. Although she avoids it, she's quite upset with Takeru's constant avoidance of her. Along with Yolei, she never misses a soccer game for either Ken or Daisuke's games.

_Ken Ichijouji _

14

Still a main player in soccer, Ken often spends his free-time with Daisuke, either playing soccer or study. With his help, Daisuke's now a B+ student, and because of Daisuke, he's more of an outward person. As side from hoping to go pro, Ken is still sharpening his skills for other opportunities as they come.


	2. Mimi:Welcome Back Miss Tachikawa

"_I know you don't feel the way I want you to feel about me…you're never gonna feel that way about me. And if you stay here, you're just gonna just keep doubting yourself. Go back to Japan; you'll be able to find happiness there. One that I can't give you…" he had said with so much pain in voice. She could tell he didn't want to let her go, that he wanted her to stay with him forever, but he loved her enough to send her back to the place she was longing for…_

"_Remy," she had cried, mostly with happiness that he loved her enough to sacrifice any happiness they may of found together for her_

"_I love you, enough not to hold you back,"_

Standing at the edge of the bay, Mimi sighed, remembering her last conversation with Remy before they officially broke up. She had fallen for him sometime after her family had moved to America, and it wasn't long until that love was returned. They had so much in common; fashion, singing, digimon, and modeling. She was overtaken by his charisma, but after 2 years, doubt was planted in after returning to Japan to be with her friends for a couple of week. Maybe it was jealous that made her feel the doubt; that someone else found happiness…wow…that sounds horrible. But she knew it was true, she was jealous that her friend had end up with the person she had thought was so cool, and way out of her league. She already accepted that Sora and Yamato were happy together, and she was happy for them, even though it hurt a little. Regardless of her own personal emotions for Yamato, she wasn't back in Japan to stir up old emotions, she was only here to sort out her own emotions; No one else's.

Smiling a little, Mimi pushed back her brown hair behind her ear when the wind blew against it, forcing it our of the hair clip she had placed in it. There was still a weight on her heart, but it felt a little lighter after that revelation, making it difficult for her to resist the urge to cheer aloud. "Mimi?" a uncertain voice from behind her asked, knocking her out of her happiness.

Turning around, she smiled at the knowing face of Taichi Yagami. Looking at his attire, he probably just came from school. She couldn't get over the fact how tall he's gotten, or even how cute he is. He had gotten a hair cut making his hair, in Mimi's opinion, much more manageable; in short, she LOVED it. "Hey Taichi," she smiled, as if she hadn't been gone for three years,

She loved the shocked look on his face, probably because he's never seen her with such short hair. After having a couple of shoots with Remy, Mimi was requested to cut her hair short, to make it easier for the make-up artists to manage with outfits and themes. She hated the idea of cutting her hair, but after getting it cut, she couldn't help but love it. Not only did she look like a different person, she felt like a different person. As funny as it sounded, her hair was so short, people could compare he with Koushiro hair. She laughed at the thought. Even though she was trying to grow it out now, since she's doing less photo shoots, it was still a long ways from being the length it was at before.

But in truth, she was a little disappointed that she had run into any of them so early. She was hoping on building some confidence before meeting with them again, but her luck didn't seem to be on her side this time around.

"Hey ya back Mimi," he smirked, coming closer to flick her forehead, "Hey you're really real, huh? I thought you were to big of a star to come back to Japan now that the adventures are over,"

"I'm not that bad," she laughed, smacking his hand, "Don't be rude to me!"

"Sorry," Taichi smiled, before pausing for a moment to watch her for a minute before opening his arms, "I missed ya,"

"That's more like it!" she laughed, accepting the hug. It had been so long since she had seen any of them. She had tried to keep in contact but she had become so busy after Remy introduced her to modeling that she just started to forget. She had felt terrible about it, but it became something of a low priority for her. She could have started up e-mailing them back, but the guilty feeling that came with never keeping in touch also made her hesitate.

Throwing a arm over her shoulder after the hug had ended, Taichi begun to head towards the city, "What have you been up to anyway?" he asked, before adding in, "Wanna caught a bite?"

Nodding, Mimi thought for a moment, "Surprisingly enough, I was modeling with a friend of mine." She kinda felt bad for not mentioning it was her ex-boyfriend, but for some reason, it didn't feel important. It'll probably come back at her sooner or later, but until that day, she could be ignorant.

"You're kidding, right?" Taichi asked, mouth hanging, "You were modeling?! Since when?"

Thinking for a moment, Mimi tried to recoil the first modeling show she had. "Oh, probably like two or three years ago…a little after the whole Diaboramon thing."

Twitching, Taichi let out a nervous chuckle, "You're kidding me…three years…that…um…great. So you're famous now?"

"Not really," Mimi laughed, "I'm only did it for American publishers, so you guys probably never saw any of them. And besides, I doubt that I'm famous,"

"Still modest I see," Taichi smirked, "Alright Miss Model Mimi, wanna go for some sushi then? Of course, only if it fits into your schedule?" he asked, bowing at Mimi before outstretching his arm for her to link,

"Yeah," she laughed, taking the arm, "I suppose I could fit you in somewhere." She added in a snobbish tune. "What has everyone been up to anyways?"

"Not much really, Jyou's obviously in University to become a doctor, two years in. Koushiro working at Apple part-time and preparing for University,"

"Have _you_ picked one yet," Mimi pried, poking Taichi's side,

"Yeah…yeah…and no," Taichi laughed, scratching the back of his head, "I don't really know what I want to do yet, so I'm just planning on taking a year or so off to find myself, I guess," he shrugged, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Yamato had a music career to pursue, Sora had her mother's flower shop and tennis, Koushiro had computers, Jyou…had studying. He really didn't fit anything. Of course, he could compete within soccer, but it wasn't something that took interest with him anymore. Don't get him wrong, he loved playing soccer, especially playing with Ken and Daisuke, but it wasn't something he wanted to further pursue. He didn't really see himself as a famous soccer player, playing for Team Japan…not like when he was a kid. But lately he's felt as if he should just start pursuing it, if for nothing but just for something to shoot at…

"Hey don't feel bad. I don't know what I want to do either," Mimi laughed, feeling a sort of depression coming from Taichi. She didn't like Taichi depressed…it was kind of depressing on its own to know that this once headstrong leader, who was barely phrased by anything, had found something that cracked his outlook on like. "Besides, no one says we need to know what we want right out of High School,"

Nodding, Taichi still like out a sigh, "Guess you're right. But when everyone else has a plan for the future, I don't know…it just makes me feel like I'm falling behind,"

Nodding, Mimi could understand. When they were kids, Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro had all been involved with Soccer it sometimes made her believe that a part of their brains was actually soccer balls (a smaller part for Koushiro though). She had thought that they would all end up somehow with soccer being a main part of their lives but Sora lost interest in soccer, started playing tennis, and Koushiro became overcome with computers. It kind of left Taichi alone in that field, until Daisuke became a digidestined; he then had someone else that he could play with. But what happened? Something must have happened to make Taichi lose interest in the sport.

Looking away, Mimi suddenly felt bad that she missed so much out of her friends' relationship and lives. Now the guilt of not continuing the emails felt worst. Clapping her hands together, Mimi noticed a sushi shop, "There we go! This sad mood's making me hunger!"

Laughing, Taichi followed Mimi into the store.

It felt good to talk to someone for didn't have the complete understanding of what was happening, and didn't pick a side yet. It wasn't like he could talk with Yamato about any of this, not even Sora or Daisuke. Who knows, it just felt annoying and awkward, but he felt better talking with Mimi since of course, she is a Digidestine and she has an idea of what's happening but not everything. He was sure that she knew that Sora and Yamato were dating, and that everything was getting more complicated with everyone friendship; she was lucky that she didn't have to deal with it on a regular bases.

* * *

Yawning impatiently as she listened to her alarm clock, Mimi contemplated on only throwing it away, but also breaking it into a thousand pieces. Die Bastard, she silently threaten it, before sitting up and manually turning it off. Running her hand threw her hair, Mimi yawned again, suddenly more tried then she was five minutes prior to listening to her alarm clock, but she had to wake up. She had promised to meet with Taichi after school for a movie with the others, but she really…REALLY didn't want to go. Not because of the movie, but because she didn't want to see Yamato yet. "Oh well, gotta get over it sometime girl," she shouted loudly before throwing the covers off.

Besides, she was a strong female, and she had moved on from her old life as had everyone else. So what the hell, why was she feeling like this… "Time for a shower," she muttered, heading to the master bathroom. Maybe she should have a bubble bath…

She had spent the majority of yesterday afternoon and night with Taichi, catching up on old times. It had felt _so_ good talking with him face-to-face; the energy between was powerful and made if feel as if they had been together for years, only separated for a short time. They hadn't even run out of things to say either; Mimi had talked about how she got into modeling, about some of her friends and Michael, what she was taking in school, her parents and Palmon while Taichi talked about his last soccer match, school projects, family matters, Agumon, and he's new favorite movies. They had actually talked for 7 hours at the Sushi place, just talking and laughing. She wished she could have that relationship with all of the DigiDestines, but the likely hope was slim. She was still content with it, since she didn't know what she everyone would think of her.

On the plane, she had decided that she wouldn't mention certain things about her life, to avoid confrontations, and she would keep her emotions in check. This was an experience for herself. But after seeing Taichi, she let some things out she would of preferred keeping in (i.e. modeling) and not shared some things she wanted to (i.e. Remy, the ex-boyfriend). But she was still happy with the results. It was fun and she would do it again. In fact she'd do it again in the next couple of hours. She was dreading it, but she was still excited to see everyone again. From what she heard from Taichi, everyone was well;

Yolei was busy being a girl. Mimi basically believed that Taichi just didn't keep in contact with her. She had even teased for about if for fifteen good minutes regarding it. Hikari (who Mimi teased him about as well since she figure he only knows about her because she's his younger sister) was busy in school, she had taken up photography. Takeru had started playing basketball seriously, and now was one of the star players on the team. Daisuke and Ken were still hard at the soccer figure, and had even traveled to Germany for a soccer meet; Taichi had come as well, but gone to a similar when he was in their grade, and was excited at the idea but hasn't gone back yet. Iori was keeping busy with school, still in Kendo class, he was hardly around according to Source Hikari. Koushiro was, obviously, involved with school, apparent goes to cramp school 6 days a week, so aside from lunch at school Taichi hardly saw him.

Sora was busy with tennis, apparently she was going to quarter-finals, and working at the shop, it was the same with Koushiro, Taichi hardly saw her. He had made a point to mention that she was very good at tennis, but honestly he didn't think she would be able to make the Finals, but he is happy at how far she has getting. Yamato was busy with his music career, and writing songs, and aside from lunch and regular classes (where they don't sit together) he doesn't see much of Yamato either. Taichi had solemnly mention that he's band members seemed to that the spot of friends of Yamato, but before Mimi could press on Taichi's unguarded moment, he started talking about how Mimi should start singing, possible with the band. He had poked fun at her for 20 minutes (totally beating her out for the teasing about Yolei) with memories of the Gekkomon castle.

Smiling at the memory as she poured her milk in her oatmeal, Mimi only was faintly aware of the phone ringing. Hearing it on the third ring, she quickly picked up, "Moshi, Moshi,"

"What the heck's a moshi?" Remy asked, before he begun laughing, "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're from Japan,"

"Remy!" Mimi cheered, jumping up and down, "I don't believe you called me! I'm so happy you did! How are you?"

"Aw, Mimi. You know you're the only girl I would call at night time,"

"Oh yeah," Mimi laughed, remember that Remy was in America. It was probably way passed the time he should be asleep, "Sorry boo-bear. But how have you been?"

"Overworked," he laughed, "Misty's been putting me through the works. But on a lighter note, Scarlet's loving watching me suffer."

"How is she?"

"Lazy. She's going to China for a concert, and then to Peru,"

"Wow," Mimi laughed, "That's nuts. I don't know how you do it,"

"With a lot of patience's and respect for your manager," Remy answered, "But who cares how I am, what about you. I couldn't get a hold of you last night,"

"Oh, I was with Taichi," she answered, "Are you dating Scarlet now?"

"Whose Taichi…the leader…um…what did you call him. AH! Goggles!"

Laughing, Mimi nodded, "Yep that's him. I'm surprised you remember. But are you dating Scarlet now? Officially?"

"As the presses would state, yes," Remy admitted, "but ya know, it wasn't until you and me were over. I was just her cabby when we were dating. But…I don't know. It feels serious. They're love there,"

"Aw!" Mimi cooed, feeling a knife in her heart. She had been love with Remy for 2 years now, yes she was the reason they broke up, but she hated to hear that he was already moving on…then again, she was planning on moving on as well. She just wanted him to feel the burn a little longer. And Scarlet…wow. Now there was someone everyone would lose to. Scarlet Melungoen is basically a child star; she sings, models, dances, and she acts; She was basically what every girl wants to be. Mimi had known she wanted to be her every since she met her a couple of years ago, a month before her and Remy became an item. The press had completely exploited Remy and Scarlet; calling them the next big thing, which really made Mimi jealous, because…she was basically a no one in comparison, and was still a no one. Scarlet was just everyone's dream. Course, Remy remained faithful to Mimi, but after her return from Japan, knew that there was no point in pretending. She couldn't say she was surprised either, Scarlet had always had an interest in Remy, but stay back for Mimi's sake, but with Mimi out of the way, official, she could take her spot…


	3. Yamato:Reality of Life Is That It Sucks

"Hey Taichi," Yamato called, after noticing Taichi's mop head down the crowded hallway. He had received an e-mail from him last night regarding a movie night for today. His stupid computer had crashed afterwards so he couldn't email Taichi back to tell him he wasn't coming. Not that he didn't want too…he would just _love_ to spend the majority of three hours with the digidestines watching some stupid movie and then catching a bite to eat, but he had better things to do. Like finish that freakin song he's been working on for the last three weeks. Not only was he completely irritated with the lack of sleep he was getting, but he really just wanted to concentrate on finishing the song (it's been 3 BLOODY WEEKS!!) and then putting it out of for his head until he had to worry about the bloody lyrics…for crying out loud. "Hey!" Yamato snapped, smacking Taichi over the head when he caught up to him, "Didn't you hear me?"

Taking the earphones out of his ears, Taichi raised an eyebrow at him forcing Yamato rolled his eyes, "Guess not,"

"What's up, Yamato?" he asked, rubbing his head before continuing on his way to his locker so he could grab his lunch,

"I need to tell you I won't be able to make it tonight," Yamato stated simply

"Such a surprise," Taichi muttered under his breathe before asking, "Enlighten me, why not?"

"You're in a happy mood," Yamato snapped, a little pissed at Taichi's attitude. It was Taichi's own fault. He told him less then 24 hours ago. What would of happened if he others plans, "I have to finish a song for the band," Yamato answered, truthfully. He had a feeling that Taichi wasn't in a good mood, and if he lied that Taichi would be even more upset at him,

"Right…I forgot that your music career came first," Taichi muttered, voice plain and emotionless,

Rolling his eyes, Yamato resist the need to smack Taichi a couple of times over, "Look I don't want you to be mad. You told me about this last night. What did you want me to do? Drop everything and say, 'Great idea Taichi, I'll be there'?"

"No," Taichi muttered, once again a little indifferent, "It may be shocking to you, but I kinda had a feeling that you wouldn't come,"

"That was harsh," Yamato flinched, stopping and reaching for Taichi to stop as well. Why the heck was he being so sensitive for? It was just a stupid movie night. It wasn't although they wouldn't see each other at the days end. "Look, I don't want to argue or fight. Sora hates it when we fight, but I had plans for tonight already. It's not like we wouldn't see each other later on. Why don't you just plan for something sometime next week? All I'm asking for if you just give us a little more of warning instead of making a decision for everyone."

Not meeting his eyes, Taichi just glared at the empty space in front of him. He had started drowning Yamato out with the mention of Sora. _Sora hates it when we fight_. So what if she does. Was there a reason he would stop fighting because of that? Would the emotions he felt just fade away just because Sora couldn't deal with it…There was no doubt in his mind he was still bitter that Yamato and Sora ended up together. He felt it was half because of him somehow. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he pushed her away, and because of that she stopped playing soccer and stopped hanging out with him. At Christmas a couple of years ago, she made it painfully clear that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore; that she wanted to have a future with Yamato instead. He wanted her to be happy, so he encouraged her to chase after what she wanted. But it left an empty feeling inside of him; he thought that they had had something special…but apparently not.

"It doesn't matter," Taichi snapped, throwing his hands up, "Besides, I forgot that our own personal business is more important then catching up with old times." Glaring at Yamato as if daring him, Taichi smirked when Yamato did nothing but stare at him back, "Don't let it kill you that you're not coming, Yamato. I would _hate_ to see you lose sleep over this matter since everyone else has cancelled anyways,"

Feeling a little bad with that information, Yamato tried to think of a reason why Taichi would want to do something without so much as a warning. What the hell would be so important?

When Yamato didn't reply, Taichi laughed a little, his head shaking. "Guess those crest are useless now," he muttered before adding in, "Don't worry about it. It was suppose to be a surprise but I guess there's no reason for it anymore,"

Turning away, Taichi walked away from Yamato, his head swarming with anger. Maybe if he told them that Mimi was in town, they'd give a rat's ass…but why should he? Why should it make a difference? He really wasn't surprised when he got e-mails back, replying from the request for a movie night, gathered with different excuses of why they couldn't hang out tonight. Fine and dandy, he could understand from their points of views, he _really_ could as everyone had school, extra-curricular activities to worry about, and whatever personal bull that they had to focus on, so he could understand but weren't they suppose to be a team? Shouldn't they be there for each others? What would happen if he was suicidal; and this was his last attempt to reach out? That wasn't the case, but what if it was? Whatever, it wasn't like he didn't have other things to worry about.

* * *

Sitting down with Sora and Koushiro, Yamato felt really irritated. "Hey," Sora smiled, sipping her juice box, "Taichi's not with you?"

Shaking his head, Yamato frowned, "Taichi emailed you guys last night, right. About something to do with a movie?"

Nodding, Koushiro answered simply while typing on his laptop, "I can't do anything tonight, and I have cramp school,"

"I have tennis practice," Sora started, forcing a smile, "Why'd you ask?"

"It seems that everyone's canceled on him. And I just talked to him in the hall…he seemed really upset that no one was coming,"

Thinking for a moment, Sora shrugged, "Maybe he just wanted to forget about everything and just have a day with old friends, or something,"

"Yeah," Koushiro nodded, looking up from he's computer, "You guys have to worry about post-secondary soon. Maybe he's just stressed. Maybe it would be a good idea if we all just hung out more. Just to get away from all of these exams,"

"Yeah!" Sora chirped in, "I know that Jyou has been getting overwhelmed with university, so maybe we should plan something just so that it's a bit easier to get passed these exams!"

Ignoring them, Yamato thought back to Taichi when he was daring him. Something was wrong. Their relationship has been rocky for the last couple of years, and had become something more of an acquaintance then friendship. And it was obviously because of Sora, but they had, even for a little while, bypassed that, or at least Yamato had thought that they had. It wasn't as though he was trying to be rude by not going to the movies, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. But with the news that everyone has cancelled…it had surprised Yamato a lot; he would have thought that the majority of them would of shown up. But then again, Takeru was probably busy with helping Mom move, Hikaru, Yolei seemed to be busy with their new entry in the _Girlish Fandom_, and Daisuke and Ken were intensely training for soccer. He hated to admit it, but the digidestines, who were so close at one time, had drift apart…far more then he had initially imagine. Maybe they should make it up to Taichi and have a party for him, or something. It seemed that Taichi was the only one that was trying to glue everyone together again.

"Maybe," he muttered, randomly, "I can make some time next week Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Cram-school on Thursday till 9," Koushiro muttered, "How about the Weekend or Friday? We could go camping," he joked making Sora laughed,

"That would be fun," she smiled, "I have a game to worry about on Thursday, so that's a bad day for me, and Wednesday I'll be busy training,"

"I guess I could see if I could have the band practices on Thursday and Friday afternoon instead of Friday and Saturday," Yamato muttered, considering rescheduling everything until the matter could somehow be resolved, and for his friendship with Taichi to go back to what it used to be.

"Alright," Koushiro laughed, "Then I'll send an email out to everyone to see when would be best time for everyone else,"

Nodding, Yamato couldn't help but feel that he was missing something important, and a sinking feeling about Taichi. He still considered Taichi a friend, and didn't want anything to happen to him, but for some reason it felt like something was or already happened.

"Hey," Sora asked, touching Yamato's shoulder, "Are you okay, hon?"

Flinching at the pet name, he hated how she only used it when either he or she was upset. Shaking his head, he started picking at Sora food, feeling his appetite failing him.

He had decided; he'd be the one to call Taichi when the plans were done. I really didn't want this rift between them to get any bigger.


	4. Movie Date

"Hey," Mimi called to Taichi who was waiting over by the popcorn stands, "Hope I'm not late," She laughed.

She had spent the majority of her day basically pampering herself with a massage, a bubble bath, and a pedicure. She had also spent about three hours shopping for presents and clothes. Half way through that though, she got an e-mail from Taichi saying that no one else could make it. Although she was half relived, she was also upset about it.

Relived that she wouldn't have to deal with them so soon, and upset because they hadn't wanted to come. Of course, she knew Taichi purposely wanted to keep her arrival as a surprise, but what the HELL! Had they all gotten so tangled up in their own lives not to want to hang out? But then again, she had gotten tangled in her life as well, so could she really blame them?

But on a lighter note, she had convinced the now really moody Taichi to come out anyways for her own sake. Not only had they decided on going to the Movies, but they were going to dinner and then walk around town to visit all of the sights where the Digimon had attacked, like a trip down memory lane.

She was very excited, but not for herself, it was more that she wanted to get the smile back on Taichi's face, as he seemed to only get more depressed as time went on. She knew that if their friends found them like this, they'd probably think that they were dating or something, but she didn't care. It was more important that Taichi got out of this slump before it becomes a bigger problem.

"Not really," Taichi smiled, throwing a look at the popcorn stand, "Want some,"

"Of course!" she clapped her hands together watching the employee busy themselves with filling customer's orders, "I'm gonna get some Ice Tea, and some Fuzzy Peaches for snacks,"

"I'm heading down the road for a slushie, and extra buttery popcorn,"

"Yummy," Mimi laughed, punching Taichi, while they waited in line, "You're gonna have a stomach ache later,"

"It'll be worth it," Taichi laughed, before admitting, "It's been a while since I've hung out with any of our friends,"

"Really?" Mimi asked, now shocked, "What's happened? I noticed that everyone doesn't talk a lot anymore,"

Shaking his head, Taichi let out a weak sigh, "Don't know, we've probably just drifted away since everything has died down. With no more evil Digimon to threaten us, I guess we don't have anything in common anymore,"

"Aw, Taichi, that's not true. We still have our crest, and our adventures in common," she laughed, rubbing his back, "Hey, now I feel bad too,"

"Why?" Taichi questioned, "You're not even involved in any of this."

"Exactly!" Mimi complained as they reached the container and placed their order.

After gathering their food, they headed for the Cinema the movie was playing in, "You didn't need to pay Mimi, I ain't that cheap," Taichi smirked, messing up her hair,

"I know, but you already brought my ticket for me so I thought that I'd get you back," she smiled in her defense. "I hear this movie's really good. I just want to see the fight scenes to be honest,"

"Since when do you like fighting?" Taichi laughed at her, as they found perfect seat, in the upper most centre of the spacious cinema, "I thought you hated fighting,"

"I still do, as long as it involves my friends. When it involves random famous people, I could care less," Mimi laughed, sitting with one leg underneath the other, "But anyways, like I was saying, I feel bad that I'm missing everything,"

"Don't," Taichi forced a laugh, "Its unnecessary annoying drama that really doesn't have a point to it,"

"Of course it does. I think we should go over and see Daisuke and Ken's soccer match on Tuesday. And of course, cheer them to victory."

Nodding, Taichi couldn't help by smile at her strength. Since when is Mimi so headstrong and encouraging; with this new attitude she could be the leader of the DigiDestined's if she wanted to. But when did she grow up so much? She was so strong in comparison to him now, that Taichi felt as though he could rest complete of her shoulders, if even for a little while. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he hugged her tight, "Yeah, we should." He agreed. Just because they were drifting afar from one another, didn't mean that he had to lay down and take it like he had been doing. "Thanks Meems,"

Nodding, Mimi rested her head on his shoulder, feeling completely content with herself that she's at least giving Taichi hope for their friendship and their future.


	5. Yamato:Old But New Problems

Fed up with playing his guitar, Yamato decided that he had four options to choice from. Either A) break the guitar, B) smash it into the wall, C) throw it out the window, or D) take a very long walk. After thinking it over before a good ten minutes, he chose option D, although option C was the next runner up; D had just won by a thin hair. Dressed in sweats, Yamato had thought that he would run only around the block, twice if he needed too, but had found as soon as the night air hit him, he wanted to run more.

With the wind through his hair, and the cool breeze calming his hot skin, he didn't want to stop. It was refreshing; and surprisingly helped him think. The melody of the song he was working on that was annoying him for the last week or so, and prevent him from finish the song, seemed to be such a small problem in comparison. In fact, the melody didn't seem like a jumble mess anymore. He could hear it without any complications beating in his mind. He knew every note that he wanted to make, and how to make it…it was…enlightening.

After playing and replaying it in his mind, enough times that he'd knew he wouldn't forget, he thought about his life.

The Teenage Wolves would most likely strive to J-Rock status, but he now doubted if that was the way he wanted things to go. Yeah, it would be great but in truth he wanted a family like Taichi's family, or actually, he wanted a family like he had before the divorce. And if he was a J-Rocker, would that be a possibility? It would be great to chase that dream, but what would be the consequences. And then there was Sora. They hadn't really talked much about the future, so he didn't even know if she wanted to have kids or not. He knew that she was somewhat serious with playing tennis, but how far would that go? Did she want to do it as a career; did she want to go to university?

Coming to stop at the park, Yamato paused to take some breathe as this revelation hit him. He didn't know anything about their future, or even if there was a future…when did that happen? It's been 2 and a half years (2 years and 7 months to be exact), and he didn't know where they stood. That sounded wrong; it seemed to of forced him stop and think hard of the now pressing matter at hand. What the hell happened, when was it that everything just became a routine? What happened to the emotions that they had felt for one another? Were they still there? Was it always like that, and he just realized it now?

Great…He had found the perfect melody for the stupid song, but now he found a flaw in his relationship…He should have just thrown the guitar out the window…

Heading back home, with his hands in his pocket, Yamato felt depressed. He would have to call Sora up, or meet her somewhere for them to talk about this. He didn't like this feeling or this developing doubt so much so that he was preparing to do an intervention to find the answer.

Aside from the band, and Sora, he also had to worry about Taichi. He had called Hikari a couple hours before to see if she knew anything about Taichi's attitude. Unfortunately she didn't know anything, but she did mention that he was out late the night before. Yamato hoped that Taichi wasn't involved in anything that would get him in trouble like drugs, or the wrong crowd, but he couldn't just go up to him and ask what's happening. It didn't feel like it was his place to interfere like that anymore, and he didn't want to _force_ anyone else to do it as well. After all, he didn't even know if anyone else cared (yeah they should, but did they even notice about Taichi's withdrawing personality?). He had considered bring it up with Sora, but he didn't really want to make any more tension between the whole Yamato-Sora-Taichi thing, half out of stress and half because it would make things more awkward, but he had to do something.

Stopping to buy some water, Yamato sat down at a street corner, roughly 3 blocks from his house, and sighed as he enjoyed the water. The cool liquid felt easing to his now pounding headache.

Now not only was he paranoid for his relationship, but now looking back of everyone's relationship, it doesn't even seem like they were more then just acquaintances; like everything from the DigiWorld never happened, and they were just regular people who say hi in the halls because they hung up so many years ago. It was nerve wrecking, for him as he tried to think back of when it began.

Looking up, he saw a woman walking passed with long brown hair and he instantly started thinking about Mimi. It wasn't as though he missed her much; he hadn't seen her in a couple years. In fact they last time he actually heard of her was when Sora had mentioned her name whenever she saw her last, but the two have never really crossed paths for a long time now. He felt bad for her though, since she lives in America, its made even worst for her to keep in contact. They had talked on the phone previous, they had even made it into something of a weekly thing, but Yamato just got busy, and she just stopped leaving message and then stopped calling all together. Of course, this was before he and Sora became an item, but he started wondering what she would be doing now. It was probably still morning time for her, so she would be heading to school or already in school. Sighing, Yamato found that he was angry with himself. Why was he thinking about Mimi; yea they were friends, but he was dating Sora now…

"Moving on," he muttered, quietly. He quickly finished his water, threw the bottle in the recycling and quickly jogged back to his apartment. He decide that he would write down the new melody and go straight to bed. All this fresh air was bring up too much new (but really old) things, and he didn't want to be stuck up all night because of it.

Of course that didn't work out the way he wanted too. Lying in bed, Yamato fumed with his mind, trying to shut it down in an attempt to sleep. He would need to get up for school in a couple of hours, but he couldn't fall asleep. Besides, it wasn't that late; it was only 11:43. Maybe if he did some homework he would be able to sleep. But he had finished his homework, and had even read ahead (with the help of Sora). There wasn't a point in reading further ahead since his teacher doesn't really follow the chapters in the book. Picking up his cell phone, he thought about call Taichi to see if he was up. Sora won't be up, and didn't want to bother Kouji, Yastu, or Daichi with his problems. After all, they had been bugging him for a new song for about a month, and it wasn't finished yet.

He figured since he needed to talk to Taichi, he might as well hit two birds with one stone. Of course, there was a chance that he wouldn't pick up, or if he was sleeping, but he was willing to take the chance. Might as well get it over with, right?

The phone rang twice before Taichi picked up. He was laughing, and seemed happier then Yamato would of thought he would be. "Hello?"

"Hey Taichi," Yamato started, wondering why he was so happy,

"Oh, hey Yamato?" Taichi laughed, as he could hear some 'ssh'ing in the background, "What's up?"

Still shocked at the happy Taichi, Yamato tried to identify if it was a female voice that just sshed or a male's, "Oh, well I was just calling to catch up on you…why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but yeah. I'm hanging out with someone."

"Oh," Yamato muttered, forgetting why he called, "Well…then…if everything's okay…"

"Everything's cool. Sorry for snapping at you this morning…I was…I don't know, disappointed at everything," Taichi muttered in a more serious tone,

Surprised, Yamato smirked, "It's my fault too. I didn't think about what you might be going thru, so my bad to. But, I decide that our friendship's more important then some song, besides the due date isn't for a while. And we're all in agreement; that we should all go camping,"

"Oh?" Taichi asked, the surprise evident in his voice, Yamato could have sworn he could hear Taichi smile, "That's a great idea. When?"

"Ah…I don't know yet. We haven't gotten a reply from everyone yet," Yamato sighed, feeling bad that nothing was settled yet, "But, that's the plan,"

"Oh well. Got excited for no reason," Taichi laughed, "Anyways, I'm hanging out with someone. I have to walk them home…I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure," Yamato answered, hearing another voice on Taichi's end before there was a _click_ signaling the end of the call. Since when does Taichi have a girlfriend?


	6. Sora: Tennis and Nerves

Hitting the ball in frustration, Sora prepared for the second round. Swinging hard, forcing the ball far across the court, she couldn't help but get more anger. Normally tennis would cool her off, but she was feeling worst then before. Nothing was going her way, and it was really starting to bug her. Not only did she finish her class assignment late, she also received a failing grade. She had also brushed off Yamato because of it, and when she went to apologies, he didn't pick up his phone. She was more upset that both he and Taichi seemed to be avoiding her today. Taichi's understandable, but Yamato, what _good_ reason would he have for avoiding her! They were dating, weren't they?

Swing harder at the ball, Sora realized too late at her slacking grip and could only watch as the tennis racked when across the court. "Crap" she hissed, she couldn't afford a new racket if this on broke. And her spare racket needed to be re-strung. Why do these things keep happening to her?

Turning off the ball machine, and picking up her racket, Sora decided that that would be enough for today. The Quarter-Final's were tomorrow and she had now worked herself in a fury. She'd need to find something to subside these emotions, since she could already tell they would make the quarter finals difficult to compete in.

She hadn't decided if she wanted McDonald's or some sushi. Sora knew she probably should go for the Sushi (as the healthy alternative) but she found herself moody, upset and frustrated and greases foods always did the trick for those emotions. _But I'll get fat…_She groaned as she package up her sports bag. Sighing defeated, Sora decided on the sushi and headed out. Now she was even more pissed off and cranky. Maybe she should get McDonalds…but she wanted to lose some pounds before the year end dance. It was still a couple of months off, but what better time to get too it?

_But I want grease!_

Walking passed the soccer field, Sora began to reminisce about playing with Koushiro and Taichi…she had really missed them, but she was focus in Tennis now. She wasn't 100 sure when she started loving Tennis and when soccer became just fading memories, but she still missed soccer. Maybe she could get everyone to play it when they go camping…Or something.

Everything had gotten so weird lately, and she hated to admit it, but she was used to it. The digidestines hadn't had a gathering in a long while now, and it'd feel weird when they are all together, trying to catch up on _good time_. She was looking forward to it, no doubt…but she was still a little hesitant.

Picking up her phone as soon as she felt the vibrations, she was surprised to hear Kourshiro…she had been hoping the Yamato would call her at least once to explain the avoidance. "Hello Koushiro, what's new?"

"Just got the last of the replies from everyone. It seems that we will be able to go camping next weekend. Yamato has already booked his family's cottage, so we definitely have a place to stay. And what's better, we've even convinced Jyou to stop studying for two days,"

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed, feeling her moodiness all comply into happiness and nervousness. "When will we be able to head out?"

"Friday, afternoon, after school. Because of the different school schedules, we'll just have to meet everyone there. Yamato says he'll be able to take his dad's van, so there's one lift, and Jyou has a car as well. Miyako's gonna get her dad to drop her, Iori, and Hikari. I haven't heard from Ken or Daisuke yet, but it's probably that they'll get a lift together. I think Takeru's coming with Yamato, so you, me, and Takeru will ride with Yamato,"

"What about Taichi?"

"Apparently Taichi got a ride with a friend,"

"oh?" Sora muttered, surprised. They were doing this for Taichi, she would have thought he would ride with one of them to the camp site. But who knows, maybe he wanted to make an entrance, "Hey, how has Taichi been anyways. We haven't been able to talk in a while,"

"I'm not sure," Koushiro admitted, sighing, "I know Taichi was feeling depressed before about school but I'm not sure anymore. And he's been awfully happy this week. Who knows, maybe he got himself a girlfriend," he joked, making Sora smile faintly. The thought of Taichi with a girlfriend was kinda of the salt on an old wound; it stung, but at the same time she couldn't see it. She loved Taichi, and hoped for the best for him, but she honestly couldn't see him with anyone. Knowing Taichi, he probably just won a level at some video game or something.

"Wouldn't that be news," Sora smiled, nodding before changing the subject, "So everyone will be there,"

"Yeps," Koushiro answered, before adding, "Well with the expectation of Mimi. I bet we could possible arrange something, but it would take much longer…Honestly I don't even remember the last e-mail I wrote to her. I wonder how she is and if anyone's kept in contact with her,"

Shrugging, Sora sighed. She knew she hadn't kept in contact. Although they were best friends, once everything was said and done in the DigiWorld, she just got busy with school, Yamato and life and never found the time. She did feel bad for it, but in the same sense, she saw it that Mimi didn't keep in contact either, so they both were really to blame. "Too bad. I knew it was too good to be true,"

"Yeah. But we can still send her an email with all of us…as long as she hasn't changed her email,"

Laughing, Sora smiled at his enthusiasm, "I can't wait till this weekend. But I've got to go. Have to get something to eat, then its home and studying for me."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Sora. And good luck in your match tomorrow,"

"Thank Koushiro,"

Hanging up the phone, Sora couldn't help but where her smile ear to ear. She was still nervous about the camping trip but now the excitement was overweighting those feelings. Talking with Koushiro made her realize how refreshing it felt to talk with old friends and now was looking followed to find out what everyone was up to and in to. Maybe she had just been nervous because it would mean being with Yamato and Taichi in a close space, but now she realized that everyone would be there, and it would just be her, Taichi and Yamato.


	7. Picnic Snack and Chat

"Wha?" Daisuke asked, still half asleep. Soccer Practice had last longer than he had thought it would, forcing him to go to sleep roughly 3 hours later then he's used to rendering him almost useless. Sitting with Hikari, Ken and Miyako, he could barely keep he's eyes opened,

"What's wrong with him?" Miyako asked, rolling her eyes.

"We didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Ken admitted, before adding, "We were busy with soccer,"

"I swear that's all you guys do anymore," Miyako complained, crossing her arms,

"So?" Daisuke yawned, before slapping his forehead to wake up, "Would you prefer we obsess over you? Puh-lease,"

Frowning, Miyako struggled to resist her desire to beat him lifeless, "Why you…little…!"

"Anyways!" Hikari cut in, clapping her hair loudly, "We were talking about the camping trip, remember, FOCUS!"

"But…" Miyako protested, resulting in Hikari holding up her hands and shouted, "It doesn't matter! He can say whatever,"

Rolling her eyes, Miyako turned away and puffed up in frustration. She really was excited about spending the weekend with her old friends, especially Ken, but Daisuke…she could live with out.

"You guys already have rides, right?" Ken asked, smiling at Miyako's reaction. Would those two ever grow up?

Nodding, Hikari carefully placed a picture in her album before placing the finish lining over it. "Miyako's dad's going to drop us. How about you guys,"

"A lift with Jun," Daisuke answered, resting his head on the picnic table, "We're probably going to be the last ones there seeing that I can't get over to Ken's until 4:30,"

"Why don't you guys take the bus?"

"That'll take longer," Ken muttered, watching Hikari playing with the album, "I actually calculated it, and it's roughly two hour longer to go bus, since we would need to change buses. That plus an hour of hiking to the location, and that doesn't include the buses schedule for that time. It's much easier to just get Jun drive us to the location then going to that hassle,"

"Are you kidding me?" Miyako asked, staring at him, "You actually calculated how long it took,"

"I had some time," Ken shrugged, making Daisuke laugh, "So it not like we only think about soccer,"

"Oh yeah," Hikari started, "You guys have a soccer match coming up right,"

Nodding, Daisuke did a muscle pose, before slapping his muscle, "This Sunday! 4:30 p.m.! The best part, there are scouts coming. This is the best chance to get notice,"

"Reality Check, Daisuke," Miyako started, "You're only 14 years old. Scouts only look for people in High School at least,"

"Actually…" Ken started, but was interrupted by Daisuke,

"Shows what you know, Miyako. Regardless of how old you are, as long as you have talent and it shows, they'll pick you up as soon as their able,"

"Yeah right," Miyako smirked, sitting back

"It's true," Ken pointed out, "How else do you think we went to Camp a couple months ago? Scouts came to our last couple of games and gave us the offer."

"You serious?" Miyako questioned, looking over at Ken,

Nodding, Ken took a sip of his ignored drink, "Oh, is Takeru coming too?" Daisuke asked, a smug look on his face,

Rolling her eyes, Hikaru shrugged in indifference, "He doesn't talk to me so I have no idea. If he is, he'll probably go with Yamato or something,"

"He still doesn't talk to you guys?" Ken asked, slightly surprised. He and Takeru didn't hang out much; half because they don't live close or go to school together. But he thought that everything was okay since Takeru always came to his games, and likewise, he went to Takeru's basketball game; then again he never talk about the others with Takeru, "Did you get in a fight or something,"

"No," Miyako started, throwing her arms up in defeat, "He just started avoiding us out of the blue. No reason, no heads up, no nothing…I don't know what his problem is,"

"He probably hates Miyako," Daisuke pointed, before cracking up laughing,

"Shut up," Miyako groaned, slapping her forehead, "You don't even have the slightest idea of what's going on!" Rolling her eyes, Miyako turned to Ken, "Have you talked to him lately?"

Yeah, last night…Ken decided against actually saying that, to save him from either being killed by Miyako or…no…that was the only reason. "Not as of late. I did talk with Koushiro though."

"That has no point to the current topic," Hikari mentioned, smiling currently at the now finished album before closing it. "I wonder how everyone's doing,"

"Fine probably," Daisuke muttered, stretching. "Worried about university, or working, what else would they be doing,"

"You wanna know who I haven't talked to?" Miyako started, but was interrupted by Daisuke, "No,"

Glaring daggers at him, Miyako continued on, "Mimi…I haven't written to her in ages,"

"Me either," Hikari admitted, shrugging, "Does it matter? She doesn't even visit anymore,"

Shrugging, Ken focused on the liquid in the drink, "I'm sure she has her own problems to deal with,"

"Oh well," Daisuke interrupted when the silence began to drag, "Who cares? We can send her an email come next weekend." Checking his watch, he stood up, "But I gotta go. Soccer match on Sunday, remember! Come and watch!"

"It's still early," Hikari started, lifting an eyebrow, "What's the rush?"

"Homework, exam tomorrow, practice soccer, and I really, really, REALLY want to go to sleep," he asked, making Hikari laugh,

"If that's the case, I'll keep you company," she decided, putting her stuff in her bag, "You're taking the bus home, right?"

Nodding to her, Daisuke looked over at Ken, "You gonna be okay with temperamental over there?"

"Temperamental!" Miyako snapped, standing up, but was interrupted but Hikari, who waved her hand in front of Miyako, "Just Kidding, of course. But me and Daisuke are going to head home, I'm sure Ken could walk you home," Hikari hinted,

Getting the picture, Miyako smiled, "Good point Hikari, that's a gr-"

"You do know that Miyako lives like a block from my house, right?" Daisuke started before turning away after Miyako glared daggers at him, "Never mind then,"

Feeling uncomfortable with the scene, Ken decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't mind walking Miyako home, but he had to think about his own homework. The soccer match was important, and he didn't want to mess up the chance…course it would be hard to mess up his chance but still. "I don't mind. Wouldn't it be easier if we all went together?"

"Miyako might go psycho," Daisuke muttered, dodging the pop can Miyako threw,

Laughing, Hikari clapped her hands, before dragging Daisuke away, "Hurry up you too!"

Rubbing his head, Ken shrugged, standing up, "Always on the go, huh," he smiled, as Miyako quickly packed up her things,


	8. Yamato: PreGame Chat

Running threw the stadium and weaving the human traffic, Yamato shrugged not to trip or fall. He was late…very late…well not really late as Sora's match had yet to start, but late enough that he might not caught her to wish her luck. Kouji, Yastu and Daichi were behind him, struggling to keep up with his pace, but Yamato eventually lost track of them after he turned the corner. Oh well, they knew where the seats were set, so they could always meet up late on.

Reaching the training room, Yamato poked his head in. Seeing Suki, are friend of Sora's, Yamato took a step into the room, reaching for her, "Hey,"

"Oh, Yamato," Suki smiled, turning to face him, "You're late,"

"Thanks, has she gone out yet?"

"Nopes," Suki laughed, dragging him through the room, "She's still prepping herself. She's against Umieya Hashimoto, a really high rank player so Sora's completely psyched out. Tell her she'll be fine!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"If you saw Umieya's last matches you'd understand,"

"Is it that bad…?" Yamato asked, a little unbelieving. But then again, there are some intense players here today.

"It gets worst." Suki started, but stopped when she neared Sora, who was sitting on a bench, her shoulders slumped in near defeat. "Sora, guess who I found!" she squeaked before heading back they way they came, "I'll leave you guys alone,"

"Yamato?" Sora asked, surprised, "Hey! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, sorry, and sorry," Yamato cried, slapping his hands together apologetic, "Daichi found my song and insisted that we practice it for the next show. I tried to call you but you're phone was off, and I would of called you at home, but you were upset at you're Mom so I didn't want you to interact with her for my sake,"

"Oh…" Sora smiled, blushing, feeling suddenly stupid for getting mad at him. He mother had previously cut off her cell phone for her constant use of it (the bill only came up to a couple hundreds…heh). She had come home to find it turned off last night, which just added to her current situation with her mother.

Hugging him, Sora complained, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I thought you were avoiding me because you didn't call. Sorry,"

"I would never do that, Sora. What happened to your phone anyways?"

"Mom cut it off," Sora slumped in annoyed-defeated

"Saw the bill huh," Yamato smirked

"Oh shut up," Sora laughed, hugging him tightly,

"Don't worry," Yamato muttered, hugging her back, "You'll do fine,"

Smiling against him, Sora sighed, before pulling back, "Yeah," she nodded; as Yamato leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.


	9. Mimi:Dancing Party

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews you guys .

The more people review, the easier it'll make me update this story. Keep on reading, the Soccer Game's Next.

* * *

Singing to Play's Cinderella, Mimi bopped her head two and fore with the beat. She didn't care if people were looking at her, she was really, really enjoying herself. Aside from shopping, homework, and keeping in contact with people, Mimi was bored, moody, and temperamental. All morning longer, she had been dancing to Pop song in her underwear, and now she needed to buy more food to sustain herself for the next week; thus her being out of the house. She wanted ice-cream, pepper, pickles, and coffee aside from the regular, but it didn't matter since she would be blowing out about one-hundred and fifty dollars on this, and probably an extra hundred when she decides to buy that Xbox to go along with the PS2 she brought with her.

Hitting back on her Jeep Liberty CD player, Mimi laughed as Play's Cinderella came back on. Sighing to herself, Mimi considered what she wanted to do for the rest of the day; it was a choice of reading ahead, shopping or taking another tour of the city. She had to get enough pictures to send home, but she wanted pictures with her friends, which she would need to wait till next Saturday to do, but still. The only thing she had to look for was Ken and Daisuke's match on Sunday, and going out with Taichi come Saturday, so there was nothing really to do on Friday; maybe she should buy some roller blades to practices with or a bike to ride up some hiding tracks for even better photos.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of blonde hair dreamy nightmarish boy. Freezing, held her breathe in anxiety. He doesn't seem me, he doesn't see me, he doesn't see me! The thoughts kept bouncing her he now empty head, and she tried to calm down at the sight of Yamato. Stopping at the light, Mimi hissed fighting the urge to drive threw the red light and threw the person in front of her. Shit.

Yamato didn't look like he aged at all, his hair was still messy but now gelled neatly…sort of. I'll make a mental note to tease him about it come Saturday. Course, she could of done which out the sight of Yamato and Sor arm in arm…no she couldn't. That was bad thinking! Sora was her friends and she deserved to be happy even more then she did.

Shaking away the thought, she watched Yamato and Sora walk across the street with three others following, Yamato throwing some comments back at them.

Sighing at the sight, Mimi remember vividly what it felt like having Remy hold her tightly when they were out together and how he would continuously get upset when his friends who tease her…she missed him, more then she would care to admit; but everything was already said and done, she couldn't take back what she felt now and felt then. Sighing, Mimi took out the CD, and placed in her Nickelback CD. Switching to track 5, she sat back as she listened to _Savin Me_.

Closing her eyes, before driving off as the light turned green, Mimi let out a low and long sigh.

Great, now I'm a little depressed.


	10. Takeru:Soccer

AN: Wow...moving is a nightmare. sorry for the wait, chapter 10 is coming up later.

* * *

Walking onto the side of the soccer field, Takeru began scanning the people already gathered on the middle bleachers. Knowing the situation, everyone would probably be there. After the whole _issue_ with Taichi that lasted a day and the now upcoming Camping Trip, everyone was trying to hang out more. Hikaru would be with Miyako, Iori would come with Momo, if he came at all, Yamato would be with Sora, Jyou wouldn't come since he's on Standby. Izumi would probably come with Taichi, if either of them came at all. There was _way_ too much drama when it came to any of them. That was probably the reason they never come together. Aside from drama involving Taichi, Yamato and Sora, their was drama between Miyako, and Daisuke and even more with him and Hikari. It was too unbarring for him to handle. Unfortunately, it just created tension….oh well.

Heading up the bleachers, Takeru took a sit at the top bleacher, overseeing everything. It was a tradition now for him to be at Daisuke and Ken's games, and they do the same for his. Although he didn't know when it started, but he felt better having some sort of connection with the digidestined; he couldn't remember the last time he saw his brother. Aside from the occasional phone calls, Yamato was busy, Takeru was busy, their schedules never seemed to make time for the other.

Noticing Hikari and Miyako heading towards the other bleachers, Takeru watched as they took a seat in the middle section, giggling and laughing about something.

Maybe it would be fun to hang out again like the old times. It would be a lie if he said that he missed everyone, but he did miss Iori, and his constant clashing with Daisuke. It didn't feel as though they were friends anymore, more or less acquaintances. But that fact was slowly becoming just a numb pain in the side. Annoying from time to time but overall wasn't much of a bother.

Turning his iPod up a couple of notches, listening to Gazette's _Filth in Beauty_, he continued to watch the people file into the bleachers. Aside from the regular Joes, Takeru made a note of the Scouts that were organizing themselves in front of his bleacher. He didn't have much doubt in his mind that both Ken and Daisuke would get another offer to spend time training somewhere comes summer. It was impressive. He sometimes found himself wondering if he would ever do that; if he could be that commited to basketball to want to be scouted. Probably not. Although he did care for basketball, he prefer writing stories, and journal entries so the likelihood of continuing playing after School was over with was less then likely.

When he took notice of Yamato, Takeru stood up and waved him over, not really caring if Hikari noticed him. It wasn't as if she would try to talk to him or anything. Although he was the one that started avoiding, she didn't do much to fix that problem so it wasn't really all of his fault.

"Hey," Yamato started, giving Takeru a brief hug before stealing the seat ahead of him, to which Sora a sit beside him, "Hey,"

"Heard about your match, you did feel good against Umieya," Takeru smiled. In truth, Umieya claimed victory with straight wins. In the whole match, Sora probably had a totally of 40 points all together. But she still did good, consider Umieya was intensly into Tennis and would probably go on to play it professionally.

"Thanks Takeru," Sora smiled, "That's really sweet,"

"It's true, Sora," Yamato smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders,

"Yeah, considering Umieya is insane about Tennis,"

Laughing, Sora smiled while nodding in agreement. "The game should be starting soon," Takeru muttered, pointing to some soccer players heading out to do some stretches.

Clapping her hand, Sora smiled before noticing Hikari and Miyako. "Hey! Hikari, haven't seen them in a while,"

Rolling his eyes, Takeru nodded keeping his lips shut. Drama was never ever a good thing.

"Hey," Yamato started, "I see Taichi…" he started but stopped when he saw who was beside Taichi, making their way up the other bleachers. "Since when does Taichi have a girlfriend?" Takeru asked, checking her out.

Even far away, the girl looked beauty. Short hair, long limbs, very…_proportioned_ in Takeru option. "Those jeans really do wonders for her, huh," Yamato muttered, with Takeru nodding in agreement, until Sora smacked both of them,

"Thanks…really…you guys know how to treat a girl,"

"Tell that to Yamato!" Takeru started in his defense, watching Taichi and the girl sit in the upper middle of the bleachers to their left. "I don't have a girlfriend so I can make a comment on anyone,"

Smacking Takeru on his knee, Yamato let out an annoyed groaned before adding, "Sora knows I love her, stupid. Besides, Sora wouldn't be jealous of that girl, right?" he asked, noticing Sora ignoring him and turned the other way. Looking over at Takeru, who just shrugged. Yamato shook his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"GO DAISUKE! GO KEN!" the girl screamed, when Ken and Daisuke came onto the field,

That gave him and Yamato another reason to look at her and with Sora ignoring them, Yamato won't feel that guilty…hopefully.

Leaning down to whisper to Yamato, Takeru muttered, "Oh my god," when she began cheering, her arms raising in the sky, allow the belly top to show more of her tone belly, "Does this girl eat?" Yamato asked watching her flat stomach.


	11. Date and Head Clash

Wow did my brain run dry...i hate writers block...so i just tried to a revamp of this chapter to _refresh_. More detail, more drama. Lets set up for wedges to push people away from on another since life jsut a pain however you try it.

* * *

"I know, I know, but I already said I can't make any promises. If they need help at the hospital, I'm leaving." Jyou groaned over his cell, trying to force his reasoning onto Izumi with limited success. Although he thought that the upcoming get-together was a great idea, that didn't change the fact that he worked at a Hospital, and when they said Hospital needed him, he was going to heed the call. "True, but really, let's be realistic; do you think hanging out with the old group holds a slim chance over my job. That would just be a waste of the majority of my life," 

Rhee smiled, sitting across from Jyou at their table. She wasn't going to try to be nosy in Joe-Joe's affairs, but she was annoyed and getting more and more annoyed. Jyou was training to be a doctor, and eventually a surgeon, so their time together was short, and now that she had him all to herself, his friend, _Izumi_ who she had never even heard off until today, had to call and interrupt them. This was really starting to bug her; but pre-usual, she'd take it just because it was Hoe-Hoe. Had it been anyone else…she would have already left. Rolling her eyes, exaggerating in the design, she laughed when Jyou placed on a puppy dog face and mouth 'Little Longer, little longer,'

"Yeah, I understand that Taichi been a downer, but if I get a call, I get a call. I don't really have much choice. And it's only if they need me, if they don't, you guys got me for the whole weekend. Yeah….yeah."

Blowing out her cheeks, Rhee sighed now alittle more annoyed. Leaning her shoulders on the table, Rhee mouthed to Jyou, 'I'm break your phone,"

"Gotta go, Izumi. I'll call you later, k?" Jyou muttered quickly, before flicking off his phone. "Sorry, sorry Rhee. It's just that we're camping on the weekend and…"

"You're going camping?" Rhee interrupted, "Can I come?"

"Huh? What…I don't know….its kinda for another friend,"

"What friend?"

"From like what, five years ago…or something…why?"

"You never talk about that,"

"I never see them," Jyou answered, shrugging. "I don't really see anyone anymore,"

"Oh…that's harass," Rhee muttered, sipping her drink,

Sighing, Jyou couldn't really say anything. Yeah, they don't talk anymore, but he never had time, and the time he did have…he slept…seriously! That's why this camping thing was a good idea. That first trip to the DigiWorld made him want to go camping even soon. Even though he complained up a storm, those days in the digiworld only build him into the person he was. He felt much more useful there then he did now. He had hoped that it was just because he wasn't completed his training…if fact, he was praying that after fulfilling his _life's _work he would feel more useful.

Shaking his head, Jyou took a sip of his drink, remembering Gomanmon and the others. If only they could find a way back to the DigiWorld, or could at least in some manner form some sort of communication…

It would be nice to be with the old group again, to relive the memories…

* * *

"I officially hate mornings!" Taichi groaned in pure annoyance after his class had ended. He was exhausted and now more moody then he normally was. Probably do to lack of sleep, spending time with Mimi, talking, and chatting…less just say lack of sleep. He really wasn't complaining though, he couldn't really remember the last time he had had so much fun. With most of his friends lacking interest in soccer, he didn't really fit in anywhere, and truly didn't want to force himself to fit in with Yamato and Sora. If anything, he had become an outcast, but not by choice. With the presence of Mimi, he felt he could remember that feeling he had when he was a kid. 

It was refreshing and god, did he need that.

Yeah, he still didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with himself; the wait on his shoulders…it just felt a little bit lighter. But he knew it wouldn't last long. Nothing good ever did. He'd lose Mimi like he lost Sora, and Agumon. He knew it was coming, but he was okay with just waiting it out.

"Tai!" Sora called from somewhere behind him down the hall.

Flinching at the sound of her voice, he paused, before resuming he pace, Seriously, what did he deserve to have this done to him?! She was probably the last person he wanted to talk to, next to Yamato and maybe Hikari. In fact, it was the last thing he EVER wanted to do. He may be stupid at times, but he wasn't blind; since Mimi came back, he had been doing a lot less mopping, and a lot more smiling, which probably caused enough if not all the questions of his behavior for the past little bit. And seeing him with a _new_ girl probably didn't help. Then again, why the hell would Sora be concerning herself with that? Everyone had seen him with Mimi at the soccer match, and even then he didn't want to waste time trying to explain things to them. Maybe out of selfishness; but he really didn't want to share her. In actual fact as soon as the game ended, he basically dragged Mimi out of that stadium quicker then the Road Runner!

Thinking about it now, it probably made matters worst. And Mimi could be blamed a lot for it because Mimi of course had to wear a freakin belly top with her damn tan freakin skin. Long dark jeans, hip-huggers, wedge sandals, and one jean cap, she was really looking fine on that day. And every time she cheered or screamed for Ken and Daisuke, both Yamato and Takeru checked her out. Did he blame them…no, not really.

But it hadn't of hurt to watch Yamato look at another woman when he had Sora…then again…Mimi was hot and she seemed to enjoy tormented the lot of them throughout that 3 hour game, and he really enjoyed watching then squirm wonder who this Retired-Model was...it felt good.

"Hey?!" Sora shouted, grabbing his shoulder firmly before spinning him around, "I was talking to you," she started when their eyes met

Glaring a little harder then he wanted to, Taichi let out a groaned, before ruin the eye connection. He didn't really have a reason to be mad at her, "What do you need?" he asked as calmly as he could muster. Anxiety was never a strong point with him

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sora waited for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us today." It was a simple request, after all their were preparing to spend a whole weekend together and she really wanted the whole Taichi-Sora-Yamato to at least be at rest, even if it could just be for the weekend...and she was a little curious about that girl that Taichi was with before.

She wasn't really jealous, she didn't have reason to be. It wasn't like she was dating him or anything, but, like before, it was just _more_ salt on the wound.

"No thanks," he answered just as simple. And with that he turned to walk (or run) away,

"You know, I thought you had moved on Taichi," she called after him, crossing her arms, now getting a little peeved that he just walked away.

The hall was almost desert, everyone probably at lunch, but Taichi could feel his face redden with embarrassment first and then with anger. What the hell?

She didn't seem to feel his shocked as he continued. "We're all going camping because of you and you won't even spend time with us? Are you still 10 years old? Because that's really childish,"

Turning back and rushing back toward hers, he stood a couple centimeters from her face fighting over the want to scream at her. He breathe came out sharp, quick and easy, "Don't talk to me about moving on, Sora, or acting like a child. You're not my mother, and if you were, I would have to commit suicide. If you feel the need to complete the _need_ for _parenting_, then why don't you _school_ that stupid wannabe boyfriend of yours! He'd really getting familiar with a _star's_ trait, especially with traveling eyes,

"Don't even, Taichi, he was not, stubborn ass. Not everyone is against you! Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you can take it out on Yamato," Sora snapped, rolling her eyes before placing both hands on her hips. Yeah, she wasn't stupid, she knew Yamato and Takeru were checking out the girl Taichi was with, whoever what's-her-face was, but she didn't blame them. It wasn't like they were drooling over her, and beside, the girl was…attractive…in a way.

Laughing, Taichi took a couple sets back before running his hand through his hair, "Are you blind? Really, I didn't know you were some much in disbe-" he started but Sora cut him off, "Who was that girl anyways?"

Raising an eyebrow, Taichi forgot for a split second that it's really hard to tell that Mimi was Mimi; her hair was short, the last time they saw her, her hair was a mile long. But after that split second, he could feel his cheeks redden once again with embarrassment and anger. "Does that really matter? Are you asking if I just randomly picked up a girl just to make you jealous, since I'm _**so**_ hung up on you? Cause I can't move on, as if you're really something worth having,"

"That's not want I meant Taichi, and you know it! I didn't know who…"

"What does it matter? Do I have to report everything to you know. God, we hardly talk! I avoid because I don't want to talk to you! I'm not obsessed with you if that's what you want to her. She's not some hooker or chick I met on the internet. _Please mother_ I'm not that dumb. I'm sick of this coy…I don't know…interaction! You don't want to hang out with me and I don't want to hang out with you, so why are we trying so hard,"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sora asked, mouth agape, "You're the one walking around here as if you're one of the dead. I've at least been trying to be friends. At least I'm not shutting myself down, like a…like a coward!"

"I'm the coward? At least I don't surround myself with my boyfriend as if I can't do anything without him! And for being a coward, what the hell is wrong with you? You're the one that made the decision and I did want I needed to as not to lose my mind. You think I wanted to hang around _you and Yamato_, god who are a idiot, and a selfish cow! God! I don't love you Sora, and I'm not IN love with you. You're the one that decided that! You're the one you decided the life we had wasn't enough and had to completely stop being who you were for something else, for whatever reason. You didn't give me much choice! I moved on; did you want me to wait goddamn patiently for you to forget about Yamato and come back to me? You've got to be kidding me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sora asked, shaking her head in disbelief,

Stepping back, Taichi closed his eyes. He felt beyond angry at her; for her to go all this time with a stubborn he thought only he had. With all this…God, "You're want's wrong with me," he answered simply, before backing away from her.

He hated being angry with her, he hated that he still wanted her to want him like he wanted her. He hated her for ruining him, for knocking him so off balance that life not longer made sense. It wasn't her fault, but he didn't have anyone else to blame…

He felt alone, just like he did when the DigiWorld closed, empty and alone and she was at the root of it.

He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. Like doing something, but he didn't know what. He was angry and didn't know what he could do to get rip of these feelings.

Turning his back to her, Taichi did want he seemed to always do nowadays.

Run away.

Instead of face challenges in front of him, he always ran away, because he wasn't the leader he was before, he had no idea what he needed to do to make thing, to make anything right again.

* * *

Yamato had completely lost the will to eat as he tapped his pen to the melody of his new song. He really hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days, and he was extremely grumpy because of that…but he was just not hunger. Truth be told, he had this sinking feeling in the bit of his stomach ever since is run. Course, being the chicken he was, he hadn't spoken to Sora about the matter, postponing it because of school, or band practice, or whatever excuse he could come up with. He had told himself he was just biting the dust for the right moment, but that moment wasn't coming anything soon. 

Worst of all, it just gave him enough time to pick at the faults in their relationship, and everything that came from it. He had really tried to tell himself that he was just being too picky, but truthfully, the small things (regardless of how small) were getting to him. He wrote sung about romance, about being in love, but those lyrics were loosing their meaning. Was he ever in love with Sora, or was it just a phrase. He had never been in love before, and at the time all of his friends were into it…could that be the reason? But why was he realizing this now? Was it because of Taichi. Even way back in the DigiWorld, he kinda had the feel that they were something between them, especially with the even with Datamon. Was he still bitter towards Taichi and that was the reason he dated Sora.

It didn't matter how hard he tried to remember, her couldn't remember why they stated to date. It happened at Christmas, right? Or was it New Years? Was two years really that long ago?

Sighing, he decided on just smacking himself with the pen.

"What's wrong with you?" Izumi asked, eating his apple,

"Kill me now…" he answered, "I'll pay you,"

Smiling, Izumi patted his back, "No amount of money's going to make me want to face Sora about you're death,"

"Touché," Yamato laughed, before resting his chin on his hand, "4 days to go. I think we should order pizza on the first day,"

Thinking for a moment, Izumi nodded, "Now that you mentioned it, we probably should do some sort of shopping before hand, to make sure we don't starve,"

"Like what? We could always just rough it," Yamato laughed, remembering they're first night in the DigiWorld, "You know, go fishing and whatnot,"

Nodding, Izumi was about to make a comment when he noticed a very peeved Sora making her way to them, "Holy crap, I sense fire so I'm going to run away, later,"

Looking up, Yamato had to force himself to swallow a lump in his throat at the sight of Sora. Pissed. She took a sit across from him and Izumi in a huffed, arms crossed and expression that of unbelievable hate. OH crap, this was really going to work for ammo of the negative side of this inward feud.

"What up?" Yamato asked, nervousness as Izumi laughed nervously beside him.

Glaring at him, Yamato felt as if half his body should have been ripped out, "Why are men stuck idiot?!"

"Umm…Izumi, you wanna answer that?"

"Not within an inch of my life,"

"GOD! I ask one small thing and he had to COMPLETELY blow up in my face! Like I'm the jealous one! _**HE'S**_ the jealous one, not me!"

"Who?" Izumi started but was cut off within the first syllable

"Taichi, who else. I ask if he would eat lunch with us, since we're spending the weekend together, and he brushed me off. ME! Then went on a rant about that stupid girl!"

"You asked him about the girl from the soccer game?" Yamato asked, suddenly interested…big mistake,

"Why the hell do you care?" Sora snapped, angrier at him then Taichi now, "Were you hoping I'd get a number from him or something,"

"huh?"

"I think I'm going to leave me now," Izumi coughed before hurry out of the war path,

"Wha? I didn't mean it like that! I was just shocked that you really asked him that?" Yamato answered, frowning at her tone, "Hey, if you're mad at Taichi, be mad at him, don't take it out on me, got it,"

"Don't give me orders! I'm so tried of all of you guys!I asked a simple question and get my head chopped off!"

"Because you asked a guy that hardly hangs around us, because of you, anymore about a girl he was with. If it were I'd be wondering why you cared at all,"

"He's my friend, Yamato,"

"Since when? Taichi hasn't sat with us for 2 years, and you want to start now?"

Now even more pissed that he was taking Taichi side, Sora was in momentary shock, "I'm not wrong here! And why aren't you sticking up for me,"

Shaking his head, Yamato held his hands up in defense, "You know what, I don't want to argue-"

"I'm not arguing, I'm asked,"

"No you're not, you trying to arguing with me; because you mad at Taichi. Remember, Taichi, not me!"

"I'm not mad,"

"God I hope this is not your version of PMSing then,"

"Why are you fighting with me? I'm not wrong here, Taichi hates me, he yelled at me! Aren't you suppose to conform me,"

"I don't even know what happen!" Yamato snapped in defense, "You came here **angry**, and started spitting off this and that and I just _responding_ to it. Why are you getting so emotional? Why are you so pissed off at Taichi?"

"I just asked him to have lunch,"

After a pause, Yamato started laughing, "Why? He never eats with us, why would he now? What I think happened, is you went to cause trouble,"

Frowning at him, she crossed her arms to her chest, and fumed, "I can't believe you're taking his side,"

"What side, Sora? I'm just saying. Taichi **never** eats with us. I don't think that because we're hanging out on the **weekend** he's going to want to start hanging out with us. That doesn't make sense,"

"Then wants the point of this stupid trip,"

"Cause Taichi was depressed, and we all need a break,"

"I don't need a break. Not with him,"

Rolling his eyes, Yamato couldn't help be laugh at her stubbornness and willness to push the blame. "What's so funny?"

"I have to study for a test. I'm going to do that now, and let you sulk about this for the next little bit, k, good,"

* * *

**I like this version alot better .**


End file.
